Girl Bleeding Smile
CHAPTER 1 * NEWS REPORT * "Three person of the same family have been found dead, and the fourth has gone missing, his blood in the bathroom" One day a nice, warm, there was a little boy and a little girl playing in the garden, running and jumping and laughing and singing. The boy was three years old, and the girl was six. Brother and two children were hiding this. His parents in the house, is coiled into a television, instead of coiled her children. The toddlers are playing a game of tag, with the little boy "to". He was not able to catch her sister, because her older than he, and therefore more quickly. But he tries his best. The girl laughed at her brother, because he is so small as slow. She may be very nasty, and cast his brother, who falls down, and hit the ground hard. It is silent for a few seconds, and then the boy started crying. The girl is not like the sound of her brother was doing, his parents may hear, so she choked his little brother until he was calm. But in a few minutes she had noticed, he did not rise, he had died. My mum and dad are sure going to mass to mind, and it will be in a lot of trouble. So she dug a hole and hide the body in it. Then she goes into the kitchen and picked a knife from the drawer, and creeping into the living room. She jumped on her parents, and biting, and hitting, and stab, and KILL! She stood lb bodies of her parents, take a deep breath, think about what needs doing next. She decided on the running board. But first, we had to change the way it looked. Sure nobody had done so she could see her no more. He ran to the bathroom, laughs as Madman. He sat on the toilet, and he gave the knife i'i drain. Broke its drain off, and then, a huge smile broke on her face full of blood. She was bleeding a lot, so we had to stop the bleeding or she will die. She picked bleach shore of cupboard and splash it on her face. The bleeding stopped, and now her skin was white as snow. She laughs as Madman. And then jumped out the window and ran away. She wants to kill more, killing everyone forever. Look out for her. Baby girl only six years old, with white skin as snow, big smile of blood, and laughing as Madman. If she sees you, there's going to kill you. So if you are heard laughing ugly Madman, close your eyes, or die !!! CHAPTER 2 The girl ran for hundreds of miles through the country, killing all who see her smile of blood. Carotid as Madman again before jumping on top of building, and laughing into the night. But then she hears something. He looked around, before seeing something move in the woods. Jumped down and ran into the woods. She was holding his knife in front of him all the time, ready to lad. She reaches the right tree, and LAUGH AS Madman again and stab the tree until the tree is gone and only person he was after. JEFF killer !!! Jeff jumped to the Killer Blood Smiling Woman hitting her with his trio and a knife, but the girl jumped out of the Blood Smiling table too quickly. She laughs as Madman and cast her arm with his knife Jeff sharp old. Jeff was screaming and hitting the girl in the leg with his Blood Smiling knife, but does not scream Woman Smiling Blood, but LAUGH AS Madman !!! Jeff in shock and ran away, holding his knife clean, to show that he is still going to fight. It runs for clearing in the forest, with a small cabin and dirt pit to fight. It stands on one side of the dirt pit and remain there for the Girl Smiling Blood arrives. Smiling girl in 20 minutes the Blood arrives, holding a knife and TWO LAUGHING AS Madman. She is standing on one side of the dirt pit and smiling at Jeff, and Jeff smiling doll. Then they both ran together is fast as a horse. Jeff suits; "GOING TO SLEEP" in the running, but the Woman Smiling Blood says; "NO" when running fast like the wind. A CRASH big sound around the forest when they both hit each other, and both are being thrown to the ground. Jeff was screaming and laughing Woman Smiling Blood as Madman. They fall like that on top of the girl Smiling Jeff Blood, looking into his eyes, pretty, blue. A Grave in Blush and Daughter Smiling Blood LAUGH AS Madman. She throws Jeff into the woods and standing. She picked up her knife and two runs for him, laughs as Madman. Jeff in shock, and jumped ashore, forgetting his knife. He runs to the board for a few seconds, before climbing a tree half a table, and stay there. Smiling girl in a few minutes the Blood comes along, and Jeff decides to jump her. He runs out of the tree and fall on her. Again, it looks beautiful on her face and kiss her. One country is doing the Blood Smiling Woman in shock, so Jeff enough time to escape into the forest, in the Blush All table. Sitting there, the girl Smiling puts his fingers to Blood lip, and Blush. When he pulled his fingers from her face, she sees blood on his hand. She had forgotten that she BLOOD Woman smiling during the ecsitemant, and feel embarassed. She is standing up, and LAUGH AS Madman !! Before running out of the forest, by holding his two knives in his hands, with a knife in his hands Jeff the Killer. There was a lot on his mind. This was love? She will never see Jeff again? Who is Jeff? Why was he in the woods? Chapter 3 Jeff ran through the forest, deep breathing, who she was? She had the most beautiful eyes were Jeff di ever seen, he had to see them again. Kiss her again. Jeff touched his lips with his fingers and Blush. He loves her, and also love the blood was on her lips from kissing her. Jeff ran ashore tree, and sit on a tree branch at the top. He could see all the forest from where he was sitting. He looked at the sea of green floating around over the horizon, covered covered in a blanket of orange has hot. He breathed in deeply. He wanted to share this with the view Smiling Girl Blood. He loves her. Maybe one day. Maybe one day ... At the same time this is happening in the Blood Smiling girl sitting on the side of the forest, deep in thought about what had happened. Was this boy loved her, sure, but why? He walked up to the side puddle, and looked at himself. I had her blue eyes like full moon, and long hair, black as night. His body curvacious right, and she was beautiful with large breasts and buttocks are also huge, soft. That's why. There the girl Smiling Blood Blush, but then she Realise what she was doing and TAKE ITSELF IN THE FACE. Then LAUGH AS A Madman. But she was still thinking about Jeff, he was quite handsome, to be honest. He was tall, Muscular, with the most beautiful eyes in the world. The Smiling Girl Blood Blush again. Then she runs away into the forest, we had to find Jeff and say how we feel. Jeff was still sitting in the tree, crying quietly, when he heard the sound of someone running through the forest. Black and white and shaped saw red light running it. The Smiling Girl Blood? Jeff Blush. He jumped out of the tree, and have the appearance more closely. The Smiling Girl Blood stood straight, looked at Jeff with his beautiful eyes bright. "Love, yes than you?" He called Jeff. The woman walked slowly to Jeff. She says; "Do not call me 'love'" He said, laughing in quiet; "Call me Laura ... Laura the Killer!" She laughs as Madman and runs to Jeff. She'll hug and kiss him. Jeff kissed back and laughing happily. "I love you .... Laura ..." whispered Jeff. Laura laughed quietly smiling blood, and Jeff kiss on his forehead, showing that she loves it back. From now on Jeff the Killer and Laura is the Killer (Smiling Girl Blood) is getting married, and thinking about having children. But for now, both are killing people every day and night, kiss a lot. They are in love and eternity happy forever. Chapter 4 Jeff sat quietly on his own. He had a lot to think about. He had been more with Laura for years now the Killer, who was as close as ever both. Jeff smiled a bit, before opening his eyes and looked around. He was sitting in a tree in someone's back garden, still sharp knife pouring blood, he had finished killing the night, and he was looking forward to seeing Laura again. Laura has celebrated its twenty birthday last week, and it looked to have children with ynmlaen Jeff. But Jeff was not sure, because, although he is almost thirty now, he did not feel ready for the Commitment to look after the children, he had no job the Support of the family, no house to them sleeping in it, and no money to take the child to go bowling. He remembered when he was young love bowling, and he wanted his child he also enjoys bowling. Jeff smiled, and laughter. Maybe he wanted children, but in his mind he did not think he was ready. He looked at the rising sun, and escape to the forest must be decided, as parents of the child he had died going to raise a few minutes, they found that his son had died. He thought for a moment, before choosing he wanted to stay for a while hurach, to hear the parents screaming. He smiled and jumped behind a fence, out of the see, but still close enough to hear what was going on in the house. In some moments, like Jeff thought, did he hear the mother crying tears as Waterfall, and the father screaming. Jeff laughed, before he realized that the noise frightened the birds, and many have jumped into the air, and be noisy. Decided to escape soon, nobody was sure to do it still. At the same time, Laura was walking down path in the forest, deep in thought. She thought about how Jeff had responded to it saying she wanted children. He'd say he'd say he was not ready, but he knows nothing with option, since Laura with a small secret. Better, a big secret. Cyfwrdd stomach shy, had no hyr now. Put in Laura is pregnant, and have been for some months. If this was someone else's baby, will hy'n KILLS AND LAUGH AS Madman E NOW, on Babu Jeff was, so she wanted to leave it alive. He smiled. She had to admit to Jeff before his stomach is too big. He ran out of the forest and to Jeff. "JEFF! I have something important to say to you! "Shouted Jeff, by running up the tree he was sitting in. Jeff looked down at his wife, before jumping out of a tree and walked up to Laura. Laura Jeff kissed cheek, and smiled at her boyfriend loving. "What rumor, Laura?" He asked. Laura looked at the hand shy, she had to be carefully worded. Was hy'n know that Jeff is not ready for children, but he had his own free choice. He looked back to his sweetheart shore her, and smiled weak. He breathed deeply, before answering; "It is quite important, promise me you will not let me I'll once you hear this, I will need you." And with that, she started crying in quiet, and looking back to the ground . By breathing deeply again, and holding his stomach soft. "Jeff, I .. I .. I was pregnant !!!" shouted, before crying hard, and looking up to her husband. She waited for a reply. Jeff looked in amazement to his wife, trying to put two and two together in his head, before shouted; "What ?! Men !? "He looked at the floor for a second, before looking at his stomach love. He gave a soft hand on the stomach, and smiled. "Am I going to be a father? This is great! "Kissed Laura, and smiled at her. He was wiping tears from his eyes and the boasting; "I am a son of the most strong and clever boy in the whole world!" Did Laura smiled at her husband shy, before laughing; "Maybe it will be small, pretty girl, there's no way of knowing." Then Laura breathes out, he was right, Jeff was happy! Both were ready to be parents, whether their child is brilliant, is smart and strong. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Jeff the Killer Category:Chapters